Trouble: Tim's Tale
by Bob1097
Summary: This is a oneshot about how Tim sees himself and his love. The song is Trouble by Elvis Presley. (This one is really fun!)


**A fill in the blank for Brown Eyed Girl. All of my oneshots can stand alone, but I'd really appreciate it if you would take a little time to check out my actual chapter fic.**

**Ok… this one is a little short but, ha! I had so much fun writing it. It's just my opinion, but I think this song fits Tim so well. If you haven't watched the old tv show, look up the first episode and you will understand. On with the story.**

* * *

_If you're looking for trouble_

_You came to the right place_

_If you're looking for trouble_

_Just look right in my face_

You know the type, Trouble, through and through. Yep that's me, a real life rough and tumble Hood. I like trouble, I look for it. Fights, girls, drinkin', theft, but I particularly like gettin' drunk, steelin' a guy's girl and then fightin' with the guy and winnin' in the end. It combines all my favorite past times. Ha-ha, you might have guessed I'm Tim Shepherded. When I walk down the street people either turn up their noses or run. Yea, I'm Trouble and I like it that way, it keeps things exciting_._

_I was born standing up_

_And talking back_

_My daddy was a green-eyed_

_Mountain jack_

I guess I always been Trouble, but hell I come by it natural like. My dad was Trouble too, he was one mean son' buck' and he helped me be like this. I learned to fight and cuss and talk back and walk around with my shoulders threw back at a young age. I'm independent. I take care of me and my own, to hell with everyone else.

_Because I'm evil_

_My middle name is misery_

_Well, I'm evil_

_So don't you mess around with me_

People know to just let me be and stay out of my way. I like trouble. But I had to rethink my tune when I met a certain Tina Blackwel. Let's just say I met my match and was blown away. She liked trouble too, and that was me. Two peas in a pod you could say. She was a real prize for a guy like me.

_I've never looked for trouble_

_But I've never ran_

_I don't take no orders_

_From no kind of man_

I might be Trouble, but you can't say I look for it. It always seems to find me. Like Tina did. I wasn't lookin' for her either but guess what, she found me. She had a fella with her, but I guess she got tired of him, 'cause she started hanging on me. Now, I'm use to gals using me to get rid of their problems when they come in the form of their boyfriends. I don't mind, I like a good ole fight, I don't even need a good reason. But she was a little unusual. He was a tough lookin' guy and she wasn't usin' me because she was scared. She handled it all by herself. He grabbed onto her arm when she latched on to me and before I could even get out of my seat, she decked him square in the jaw. That was the end of him.

_I'm only made out_

_Of flesh, blood and bone_

_But if you're gonna start a rumble_

_Don't you try it all alone_

I'm just a guy, so I don't really know what a girl would see in me, past one night, but whatever it was, she saw it. She kept hangin' around, I never really asked her to and she never asked for permission, she just seemed to want to. She didn't bitch at me for the things normal girls would, like drinkin' and fightin'. She probably would have punched me in the mouth for pickin' up another girl though. But I didn't want to. Going with her was like having a drinking buddy and a girl of your own all in one.

_Because I'm evil_

_My middle name is misery_

_Well, I'm evil_

_So don't you mess around with me_

One day it just sorta came to us, this partnership could be beneficial to both of us. So we cashed in and got hitched. I guess you could say we loved each other if you're one of those sappy, mushy people. But we're not, we were just happy being together. It cut down a lot on the cost of dates too.

_I'm evil, evil, evil, as can be_

_I'm evil, evil, evil, as can be_

_So don't mess around, don't mess around_

_Don't mess around with me_

We are two peas in a pod alright. We like trouble and that's what we are. Oddly enough we don't ever seem to be opposite sides of the trouble; we always stand together and face it head on. Like an army of two. Maybe someday there will be another one of us and that little bugger will follow in our footsteps. But I ant gonna be like my dad, I'm gonna teach that little man to be tough without makin' him fight with me, I don't think that's good for little kids. I can see him now, all fire and brimstone, and gettin' in fights on the playground. But if it's a girl…. Well, that's another thing all together.

_I'm evil, I'm evil, evil, evil_

_So don't mess around_

_Don't mess around with me_

_I'm evil, I tell you I'm evil_

_So don't mess around with me_

_Yeah_

* * *

**OK, so was it just me or was that not super fun to read. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. **

**A/N: I STILL WANT A ONESHOT WRITTEN. I WILL TRADE OR SHOUT-OUT, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT. PM ME ABOUT IT AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU REAL SOON. I KNOW THAT WRITING IS A PERSONAL THING, SO I WILL GIVE YOU THE PLOT AND YOU CAN RUN WITH IT AS YOU SEE FIT.**


End file.
